


Can You Hear Me?

by buckkys



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckkys/pseuds/buckkys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky always had shitty hearing, or at least that’s what Steve hoped was the case because if not he was screwed. But Bucky’s “what”s, “huh”s, and “did you say something”s only reassured him even more that his secret was safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hear Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda rushed, kinda wrapped up, kinda not
> 
> First fic ever i just had a really good idea for a fic bc stucky makes me so emo 
> 
> I was planning on making this longer but I got lazy but the ending can be left up to your imagination or something
> 
> Please feel free to 100000% rewrite this prompt into something way better bc i'd love to read it and/or help me improve :)
> 
> Tumblr: @buckkys

                Being friends with a ‘ladies man’ had its perks, having a ladies man who cared more about his best friend than any lady out there as a best friend, pretty great as well. Except for the emotional whiplash Steve had to deal with every time Bucky wanted to hang out at a bar. Steve could deal with the constant tipsy flirting Bucky directed towards anyone that would listen, but the pure love and affection radiating off of Bucky when Steve has to be his crutch on the way home after a long night was something else.

                “Hey Stevie, ya know, I’m basically your parent I don’t think you could live w’thout me” Bucky babbled on.

                “I totally could…” Steve argued, trying to sound as sarcastically hurt as possible. The quiet ‘not’ that followed a few seconds later, although, was lost under the continuous stream of words coming out of Bucky’s slack mouth.

                Bucky paused for a moment and glanced up from the ground with a slight smile and a look in his eyes that Steve could only describe as surprise? Maybe it was relief? Before Steve could decipher it, any trace of emotion was wiped and was replaced with droopy eyes and a yawn.

                “C’mon Buck, let’s get back to our room so you can rest.”

                “Maybe more like brothers, ya think we’d make good brothers? What am I talkin’ about you’re the best brother I’ve had the pleasure of knowin’”

                “Yeah, yeah tell me all about our family tree once you’re in bed.” Steve ushered Bucky up the corridor hoping Bucky didn’t catch the declaration of “I could never live without you” that Steve accidentally slipped out earlier. Steve should really be more careful.

\------

                Bucky’s sprawled out underneath the covers Steve laid over top of him with heavy breaths coming out somewhat regularly. These types of times was when Steve can relax, physically and mentally. He mimics Bucky and spreads out under the sheets ready to get a long deserved rest, but lately his own mind has been keeping him up.

                Steve doesn’t approve of his newly formed habit of apparently not being able to keep his inner thoughts as inner thoughts. Thank god Bucky’s hearing wasn’t the best. The first few times, he figured it was just the slip of the tongue, nothing more than just inappropriate humor that he can’t keep in.

                But as time went on, he wondered if the ‘humor’ wasn’t humor at all. He had his fair share of chuckles at the ridiculous thoughts he had at times.

                “Hey Buck, who was that girl you were talkin’ to out there? You in love again?”

                “Just someone I met at the shops, nothin’ too serious,” Bucky answered “Yet.”

                “You better not be” Steve muttered under his breath.

                “Stevie, you say somethin’?”

                As Steve lingered on the memory, he convinced himself how ridiculous he sounded. Who did Steve think he was? Bucky’s future wife? There must be something wrong with him.

\-----

                “Hey Stevie?” Bucky announced from the bathroom “Could you grab the shirt that’s on my bed and bring it here? Thanks!”

                “What’s wrong with you comin’ out here and gettin’ it yourself?” Steve feigned annoyance, but was already on his way to Bucky’s bed.

                “I just got out of the shower and it’s chilly, alright?”

                Steve chuckled a little at the fact that Bucky Barnes, his self-proclaimed “caretaker”, was afraid of a slight draft. He swung the bathroom door open without any announcement ready to toss Bucky’s shirt in his face, but was halted by a hilarious sight.

                Steve’s best friend, who was twice as built, twice as tall, and twice as handsome (but it would never be confirmed that the thought crossed his mind), was stuck in his own two-times-too-small t-shirt identical to Bucky’s. Steve braced himself on the door frame as he laughed at the scene, and his laugh soon became harsh wheezes as Bucky tried to shimmy out of Steve’s shirt without ripping it in half.

                Out of breath and teary eyed, Steve calmed down after he could feel Bucky eying him with a glare he surely didn’t mean. He wiped the tears from his eyes, still stifling chuckles. They were finally halted, which Bucky couldn’t be more thankful for, by a sight possibly better than the former. Wet hair, skin still damp from the shower, and a forced frown barely keeping the smile that was forming from seeing the light of day. Steve, unfortunately not hiding his actions as well as he wished, couldn’t help but stare at the spectacle. Was it getting hot in here or was it the steam from the shower?

                Bucky finally smiled and quickly reached out to grab the shirt from his friend’s hand, snapping Steve out of his trance, which he totally wasn’t in by the way, making him jump.

                “Stevie, you alright there?” Bucky questioned, half amused, half genuinely concerned. That’s how things usually felt when it came to Rogers.

                “You expect me to be okay after seeing you half naked fresh from the shower?” Steve thought.

                “Did you say something? Didn’t catch what you said there.”

                Maybe Steve was doing more talking than thinking that he thought he was. Good thing Bucky was too ingrained in restoring his dignity and pulling his own well fitted shirt over his frame. Steve should just tape his mouth shut.

\------

                Time progressed, but not for Steve and Bucky. Best friends, or brothers rather, fighting side by side feeling like nothing could stop them, nothing could rip them from their happiness, stronger than ever, together.

                Then time stopped for Steve, watching Bucky fall like everything had frozen. He thought it was maybe because of the cold weather when he reminisced, seemingly stuck in that moment forever.

               Time went on, but not for Steve. He continued to live in the 21st century carrying out his duty as a soldier, but the life of Steve Rogers hit pause when Bucky fell. He lays awake on nights, much  like the cold ones when his own mind kept him up back in the 40’s, still thinking of the same things, still thinking of the habit he never seemed to outgrow. “Who did he think he was? Bucky’s future wife?” didn’t seem as crazy as it did back then. And it seemed less and less crazy every time he thought about it.

                Steve’s heart took more of a beating than any of his limbs in a battle. How could he be so oblivious? So dumb? So…. Ignorant of his own feelings, brushing them off as jokes?

               Past-Steve was right, there was something wrong with him. Something so, so deeply wrong with him. That being that the thing at the top of his list of regrets was that he never said that he loved his best friend loud enough for him to hear. The “save the first dance for me”s and the “sweet dreams, Buck”s were as close as he got.

But now time was slowly speeding up again as Bucky’s recovery was underway. Steve could swear he sees glimpses of his Bucky, the Bucky he fell in love with. They’re doing better, and soon enough it feels like time never stopped in the first place.

\-----

                It felt like déjà vu when Steve saw Bucky in the bathroom.  Wet hair with skin still damp from the shower, things were different this time. Steve opened the slightly ajar door unannounced and leaned against the door frame.

                “Hey Stevie, you remember that one time I grabbed your shirt instead of mine” Bucky asked, knowing that Steve would be there to listen.

                “Yeah, I do. And I’m pretty sure that shirt you’re holding right now is mine as well”

                Bucky looked down and shrugged the shirt on anyways, he knew Steve wouldn’t mind or try to stop him. Bucky also knew it still smelled faintly like his best friend, but that’s a different story to tell. “Thanks for always keepin’ me warm, bud.” Giving Steve a slap on the back before slipping past him.

                “I could think of a bunch of other ways to keep your warm” Steve muttered to himself. Bucky ducked his head and quirked a smile at the comment he totally didn’t hear continuing to make his way towards the kitchen.

                Steve sighed happily. A little bit because he’s still glad Bucky had shit hearing, a lot a bit because he meant what he said and he knew it. It took a while to be comfortable with his own thoughts, but he finally was.

 

 


End file.
